Girl Talk
by The Samurai Prince
Summary: The Titan girls are interested in Star's current relationship with Beast Boy. Beastfire, with hints of RobRae and CyJinx. For Heartless Demon Wolf!


**Okay! So, I'm doing a fic trade with Heartless Demon Wolf and he would like a Beastfire fic as well! So there ya go! I kind of have to admit, I'm starting to like Beastfire(Beast Boy/Starfire) a lot more now! Maybe you can expect a BB/Star fic sometime in the future? ;)**

**But yeah, I hope you like this story, buddy! :D**

**And now, the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans are owned by DC and Warner Bros. This story is mine and the concept is Heartless Demon Wolf's. :)**

**(By the way, all characters are 20 in this. XP )**

* * *

**GIRL TALK**

* * *

These past couple months have been...interesting for Starfire. And not interesting as in the usual unique taste in food and televised programming. As these three months have passed, Starfire's love-life has gone through a...metamorphosis so to speak, and not the physical kind in nature that she went through.

...Eugh. She did NOT want to be reminded of that again.

No, it involves a certain Titan that she's grown to admire and really like...maybe even love?

And...it's not Robin...

Yep. You heard right. It's not Robin.

In fact, they'd _been_ together. They finally confessed their love for each other after all this time. And things were happy and hunky-dory for the both of them now afterward, right?

…Well...not really.

Nothing extreme happened, it just...didn't work out the way they thought it would. With Starfire, she was new to Earth relationships, so she didn't know how to _not_ express her affection towards Robin in public. Granted, she never does this while fighting, but after the battle was won, she usually goes back to being...clingy. _Really_ clingy. So much, that it didn't give Robin any space. He tried to ignore it at one point, but it got too excessive, which made Robin a little annoyed and embarrassed when he was out with the team during their outings. It came to a point, where Robin realized that this wasn't going to to work, which he hated breaking Star's heart, but he needed some space. So he told her about maybe breaking up...

It didn't go too well.

Confused and hurt, she asked him if she did anything wrong. Robin told her that she was being too clingy, and she replied back saying that she won't be anymore. But it was the next thing Robin said that made her whole world crash down.

He seriously considered thinking of seeing other people.

He didn't want to do it, but his relationship with Starfire made him realized that he didn't like her in that way. He doesn't know if it was the time they spent together, but he couldn't just keep up with the relationship if he didn't feel anything after a while, as well as letting Starfire keep thinking that they have a chance.

She, of course, was hurt by this, but in all honesty, she can pick up the signs that their time together wasn't flourishing. She didn't want to admit it, but even then when they were around each other, their feelings were dwindling. Really, it all lasted only a month. It ended with an understanding, a hug, and them being just friends.

She didn't feel better after that, though.

After the break-up, she mostly spends time in her room, only coming out when it's time to eat and fight. It was her way of coping, but it wasn't necessarily healthy. Her cheer mostly went away and was replaced by desolation, her happy face replaced by neutral expressions, and the chirp of her voice was just...monotone. She was almost like another Raven...except this version was actually depressed, believe it or not.

Most didn't blame Robin on the break-up with Starfire, as it was getting kind of out-of-hand. Cyborg, while supportive of it at the time, soon felt sorry for Robin as Starfire kept clinging onto him. Terra would just cringe every time Starfire would show affection to Robin. Raven, oddly enough, was a little annoyed by it as well. She supported it at one point but found herself to become irritated by all the affection that Star gave Robin.

There was one Titan though, that felt her pain.

Beast Boy.

He couldn't stand to see his good friend look so downtrodden. The rest of the Titans told him to let it take time, but it's been two weeks and he's getting frustrated that no one is helping her. While he did thought Robin's and Starfire's relationship was getting nauseating, he didn't want to see his female alien friend so crestfallen. He had to do something to make her get back to her lovable and cheerful self.

And so, he did. Whenever Starfire was out of her room one day, he invited her to play video games just to get her mind off of things. Not sure if she would know how, Beast Boy insisted, and lets her play a fighting game. Not wanting to make her friend feel lonely(and knowing what he's trying to do), she decided to try it out.

Starfire's first time playing a video game was somewhat...successful.

Star was plowing through BB's character like it was nothing. Apparently, she was a fast learner and had great hand-eye coordination. Honestly, it surprised Beast Boy. But the part is...she was having fun. She had a smile on her face when she won the first time and kept going the other thirty or so times that she has beaten him. And really, Beast Boy would let him be beaten fifty times to make her happy.

After that, she started to feel better. She started acting normal, her spirit lifted. Even when Robin was around, Star would greet him kindly. She even gave him 'a hug of friendship', just to let him know that there were no hard feelings.

Happy to know that she was getting back to her old self, Beast Boy wanted to keep it up. She asked if she wanted to go to the arcade and see if she can beat the new fighting that came out, which she happily accepted.

At that time, none of them realized that it was a date.

Basically, throughout these two months, they hung out on occasions every Thursday, whether it be gaming, watching shows, even baking something!

And it was on a Wednesday that Raven had to ask her the question that shocked every girl on their 'girl night' outing.

"Is there something going on between you and Beast Boy?" Raven asked as they sat near a table in the food court.

Jinx stopped applying her make-up and looked up in shock, while Bumblebee choked on her drink.

Terra had a look of disbelief, "What the-Raven! I was gonna ask her!"

Starfire blinked in a cute way, stunned by the question.

"Well, you took too long," Raven said with a narrowed eyed monotone look.

"Well, I was!" Terra said indignantly. She then mumbled, looking embarrassed, "But to be fair...I did dated Beast Boy one time, so it would've been awkward if I asked her."

Raven rolled her eyes.

Once Bumblebee stopped choking on the liquid she drank, she said, "Say what now?"

"Weeell, this little 'get-together' just got interesting," Jinx said with a smirk, closing her make-up mirror and storing it in her purse.

Starfire looked at Raven in confusion, "Something going on? Well, I don't think we have anything going on today. We usually do something on Thursday."

Raven blinked as she stared at her. She sighed and shook her head, "No, Star, I meant something going on 'romantically'."

Starfire's eyes widened at the statement and blushed. "W-What? Whatever makes you say that?"

"Well, for one thing, you've been hanging out with him a lot recently during these the past couple of months," Terra explained, "and these Thursday 'meet-ups' just prove that."

"Also, you keep mentioning Beast Boy every now and then while we shop," Raven also explained and then muttered, "It's getting kind of annoying."

Bumblebee placed a hand on her chin, "Hmm...you have been talking about the green guy lately."

"And he is pretty cute when you get past his height," Jinx commented.

"Jinx, please," Raven said as she rubbed her temples.

"Oh, well...isn't that what good mutual friends do? The 'hanging out' with each other?" Starfire asked.

"Well, yeah, but you and BB have been doing that, like...a_ lot_, recently," Terra told her.

Starfire began to feel a little uncomfortable. "Well...is that really so strange?"

"No, not at all!" Terra defended, "It's just...well, we've been kind of been noticing that you two have been pretty chummy lately."

"Chummy?" asked Star in confusion.

"Better acquaintances," Bumblebee corrected.

"Oh..." Starfire shrugged, "Well...he's been very supportive of me lately. It's only natural that I give him my time as well as a token of thanks."

"You know, if you really want to thank him, you can give him _more _than just your time," Jinx said suggestively with a grin.

"I could?" asked Starfire curiously.

"Jinx, no," Raven said with a glare.

"What? From what I'm hearing, Star and Beast Boy are becoming really close as of now. And besides, he's a changeling, and I hear he can change into _anything_." Jinx grin.

"Jinx, I don't need that image right now!" Raven exclaimed harshly.

Terra blushed, "Well...it's true."

Raven just sat there. "...I'm going to get an Orange Julius. When I get back, I want there to be no references of Beast Boy's," she cringed as she said, "..._wild thing_...ugh, I can't believe I said that" and with that, she got up and went to the Orange Julius stand.

Starfire looked puzzled. "I am most confused."

"You'll catch it in due time," Jinx said with a smirk.

"Well, I don't know why y'all would want a man all the time. Sooner or later, he'll act like he's in control of the relationship all the time." Bumblebee commented.

"Oh, so that's why you get to be on top with Speedy?" Jinx said teasingly.

Bumblebee blushed, when Terra looked shocked, "Wait, what? Bee, is she serious?"

"Serious as a heart attack my Cyborg would never get when eating a two-pound burger," Jinx said confidently.

Terra looked at Bumblebee, who just sat there blushing a tad bit. The dark skinned girl just glared at Jinx and said to Terra, "Well hey, he's submissive. And he likes that apparently. He says it's hot."

"Whoa...and all this time, I thought you were..." Terra looked embarrassed, "Well...you know..."

"Honey, I'm bi, so you were close. And hey, don't tell anyone I said this, but I think Speedy's got a nice butt. One I can smack, if you know what I'm saying?" Bumblebee smirked.

Terra blushed while Jinx laughed. Starfire just looked even more confused.

"Go girl!" Jinx exclaimed with her hand up in the air.

"Ooooh, you know it!" Bumblebee said, raising her hand up as well, giving her a high-five.

"You know, now that I think about it, I don't think us talking about all this in public is a good idea," Terra commented.

"Oh, so you don't want to talk about Aqualad a bit? How you get him 'rock hard'?" Jinx teased her.

"Jinx!" Terra exclaimed, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Girls, I do not know much about Earth sayings, but for some reason, I am feeling most...uncomfortable?" Star declared.

"Hey, don't be, we're girls here," Jinx said, "In fact, let me ask you this; what do you like about Beast Boy?"

"What I like about Beast Boy?" Starfire asked in surprise.

"Yeah! What is it about the little guy you think is attractive?" Jinx asked.

"Oh, well...Beast Boy...well, he is quite cute for one thing," Starfire said as she rubbed her hands together nervously.

"Back," Raven said with a slushie in her hand as she sat down, "Are we off on the topic of Beast Boy?"

Terra gave her an apologetic look, "Afraid not, sorry. Jinx wants to know what she likes about him."

"Ugh..." Raven groaned, "Look, I'll admit the guy is okay looking, but what is there to talk about?"

"Well, I think he's very funny," Starfire said confidently.

"Yeah, he can be funny at times," Terra agreed.

Starfire nodded, "And he's very sweet. Plus he loves animals!"

"Hmm...sounds like you do have a thing for him," Jinx comments with a grin.

Starfire blushes, "Well...I...I don't know for certain. I mean, I do like Beast Boy, but I never...thought of him that way..."

Raven looked timid all of a sudden and mumbled, "Are you...still thinking about Robin?"

"Oh no, friend!" Star told her, "I have definitely accepted that we are 'just friends' and we don't have any romantic feelings toward each other now!" she looked at Raven, "...You can, um...'hook up' with him, if you want. It is quite alright."

"Say what?" Raven said with a hue of red on her face, "I-I never said-"

"Oh hey, yeah, I've heard about the whole 'saving you from Hell' thing that Robin did! Seriously Rae, how are you not with him right now?" Terra asked Raven incredulously.

"I've heard about that as well. And I'm with Terra, why are you not jumping his bones?" Jinx wondered.

"I may not be the mushy romantic type, but that does sound like something straight from a novel," Bumblebee added.

"Uh...well, Robin is...handsome, I'll say, but..." she took a sip of her slush.

"Oh no you don't! The slushie can wait!" Jinx said, "Star here says that he's single, and you haven't even jumped on him yet?"

"Girls, I really don't want to talk about my love life right now. Besides, he's recovering from a break-up and I can't just jump...right in...I just had to open my big mouth," Raven murmured the last part as she slapped a hand on her forehead.

"Aha! You _do _like him!"Terra said with a smirk.

Raven groaned, "Girls, this isn't about me, this is about Starfire."

"Not anymore! Rae, you need to girl up and fess up to him!" Jinx teased.

While the conversation steered away from Starfire, the alien princess reflected back to what she thought of Beast Boy.

_'Hmm...I do like Beast Boy...but...I never thought about the possibility of starting a relationship with him. Maybe...I could?' _she sat there as she mulled over the possibility.

* * *

Today was a Thursday, and Star and BB started their get-together during the afternoon. They decided to do a little friendly video game competition with one of Beast Boy's games, Super Smash Bros. Star, of course, picked Peach, while BB picked Link.

After an hour of playing and Beast Boy being beaten again(and Starfire still won all the rounds), Beast Boy groaned, "Aw man, Star! How many rounds have we gone through!?"

Starfire giggled, "I think we have gone through forty rounds, Beast Boy."

"Sheesh, you sure know how to navigate Peach really well. Link's pride is definitely broken right now."

"Oh, well, please do let Link know that it's nothing personal," Star joked.

BB chuckled, "I'll tell him."

Star smiled, "Although I have to say, it is very admirable that you don't give up even after the twentieth try."

"Heh, who would've known that you're quite literally a natural at this?" Beast Boy said with a grin. "Hmm...I wonder how Cy would survive against you in fighting games?"

Star giggled once more, "I don't think I want to damage Cyborg's pride as of right now."

"Oh, so it's okay to damage mine?" BB raised an eyebrow, but in good humor, as he's smirking.

"No, of course not!" Starfire defended with wide eyes, but seeing as how he's smirking, she laughed, "Oh Beast Boy, you are truly funny!"

BB blushed a bit, "Well, glad someone does."

"I mean it, you truly are hilarious," Star said with a smile.

"Ah, come on Star, you're making me blush here," Beast Boy said as he rubbed the back of his neck while he still blushed.

Upon seeing BB blush, Star remembered the girls yesterday conversation. Thinking for a moment, she said, "Hey Beast Boy, how about we watch a movie?"

"Really? I mean, do you want to? Are sure you don't want to virtually beat me senseless some more in the game?" BB said with teasing smile.

Star giggled, "Do you want me to?"

BB laughed, "Well, maybe not. But if you feel like it, we can watch a movie. What do you have in mind?"

"Hmm...I know you do not want to watch a romantic film..."

"Ah, come on Star, you know I don't care."

"Well...oh! Beast Boy! Why not you get those adorable, um...Toy Story movies from your room? I have not watched the third one!"

"Oh, sure!" BB said with a grin, "Actually, before I do get it, I have to warn you, and I'm not spoiling anything, but the ending is a tearjerker. It's a good tearjerker though, not a sad one!"

"Oh my! Well, I do hope it's not a scene where they all perish!" Starfire said hopefully.

BB blinked, "Uh...no Star. This film is rated G."

"Oh...well, you never know," Star shrugged in awkwardly.

BB laughed, "Don't worry, Star, they all survive. Stay right there, I'll go get the movie. Be right back!"

As soon Beast Boy left the rec room, Starfire sat there and thought about all the times that BB had been there for her. To make her laugh, to make her smile, even supporting her...

As time went on, they've really bonded and enjoyed each other's company. So much, that Starfire felt somewhat of a connection to him. He helped her out through her break-up with Robin and got her back on her feet. She was really grateful...very grateful...

Starfire made a realization.

"Okay! Here we are! Toy Story 3!" called out Beast Boy as he rushed in the rec room.

When BB went to the blu-ray DVD player and was about to insert the disc, he glanced at Star, who looked like she was in a daze.

"Star? You okay?" Beast Boy asked worriedly.

Breaking out of her trance, she blinked and looked at the green changeling. She then smiled, "Oh yes, Beast Boy. Everything is just fine. I'm just...thinking about things."

"Oh...well, okay..." he then inserts the disc and let it play the movie. BB sat next to Star and he grabbed the blu-ray DVD controller. However, before he could operate it, he asked her as he turned his head to her, "What were you, um...thinking about?"

Starfire turned her head to Beast Boy with a warm smile. "I was thinking about..." she paused and gave him a loving gaze. She then leaned down(she thinks it was cute that Beast Boy was still short), and gave him a peck kiss on the lips.

Beast Boy froze there in shock, eyes widened and face red from the lip contact. "Wha...wha-wha-whaaaat!?"

Starfire giggled, "You really are cute...Garfield."

Beast Boy blinked for a couple of seconds and shook his head to clear his mind, "Wait, so...you were thinking about...me?"

"Well, I was thinking about how you were so kind to me during these past two months and...well, I decided to give you a little 'thank you' kiss for helping me through that difficult time."

"Oh...uh, well, um...n-no problem...Kory." Beast Boy said, feeling a little embarrassed all of a sudden, although he felt elated inside, as well as his face still being red.

Star smiled, "You are most welcome, Garfield." then she looked at him in a sexy and wanting way. "And this one...well, this one is for me."

"Uh...what do you mea-mmph!?" Beast Boy didn't finish his question, when Starfire decided to go all in and plant a passionate kiss on his lips. Shocked beyond all belief, Beast Boy didn't know what to do, until Starfire placed a loving hand on the side of his face.

It was then Beast Boy, in his shock, decided to just wing it and make out with Starfire.

After three minutes of lip action, their lips parted and they were out of breath. It was then they realized that they've been laying on the couch, with BB underneath Star, his hand on her narrow waist, just above her full butt, one of her shapely legs hanging off the couch, as well as one of BB's legs, and his other hand was around the back of her head. Star's hands were on each side of his face as she grasped his head and looked down at him in a sexy half-lidded gaze.

It was then BB broke the silence. "So, uh...I take it you feel a lot better now?"

"I've been better...thanks to you," Star said softly to him.

"Oh, well, uh...that's great. So...you, uh...like me? In that way?" BB asked, hopeful.

Starfire smiled, "That I do."

"Oh...wow," Beast Boy said stunned, "I, uh...this is...wow...my, uh, my mind is like...really blown right now."

Giggling, Star said, "Well then, I am so glad I blew your mind."

BB chuckled, a goofy smile on his face, "So...you still want to watch the movie or...?"

Starfire gave him a sexy smirk, "How about we put the movie on hold for a while and...experiment with this newfound love?"

"L-Love?" Beast Boy stuttered as his eyes widened.

"Yes...if you want to, that is," Star said with a cute and sexy pout.

"...Woody and Buzz can wait."

Starfire giggled, got up with her hand in his, as BB got up as well, looking at her in a love-struck dopey fashion.

"Would you like to go to my room or your room, Gar?" Starfire asked.

"Yours. Mine's uh...a mess," Beast Boy said sheepishly.

"Well, we're gonna get messy in a little bit, but I do believe my bed is more comfortable," Starfire said with a grin.

"...Damn, this better than winning against Cyborg."

She laughed, "And me?"

"Hey, you're a natural. I let you win all the time."

"Well then...let's see who wins _this_ one," Starfire gave him a loving predatory look.

Beast Boy smirk, "Oh yeah, baby."

And so they went to Star's room, ready to play a _different _kind of game...

* * *

_-Two hours later-_

"Yo, BB! You there!?" Cyborg called out as he entered the rec room, with Jinx also entering the room with him.

They see that the rec room was empty...except for the Toy Story 3 DVD menu.

"Huh?" Cyborg uttered. He went over to the couch to see if he's there, but he wasn't, "What the? Where is he? I checked his room and he ain't even in there. Man, I got to tell someone about how Robin asked out Raven on a date!"

"Hmm...I think it's BB and Star's 'get-together' day, right? I mean it is Thursday." Jinx said to her boyfriend.

"Oh, yeah..." Cyborg stood there in thought, "Huh...they've been gone for a long while then. I wonder what they're doing."

"Hey, they're big kids. Well, Star is still taller than him, but, you know what I mean." Jinx looked at the TV screen. "Although it Is strange that they leave the movie menu out here for everyone to see."

"Well, maybe they went out," Cyborg shrugged, "Honestly, I think it's about time those two just confess to each other and get together already."

Jinx looked at Cyborg in surprise, "Wait, you see it too?"

Cyborg chuckled, "Well, it's hard not to."

Jinx smirk, "Right..." she looked at the TV screen showing the Toy Story 3 DVD menu. "You know...I never seen the third Toy Story movie."

Cyborg blinked and looked at the TV, "Really?"

"Yeah...did you?" Jinx asked her boyfriend.

"Uh...no actually," Cyborg admitted.

Jinx had a thoughtful look, "Hmm...would you like to watch it?"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, "Well...if you want to..."

She rolled her eyes, "Cy, you told me you love this movie series, just say 'yes'."

Cyborg blinked and blushed a tint of red on his human side, "...Okay. I mean, it IS an animated kids film."

"Hey, animated films can be dark and broody sometimes," Jinx smirked, "Come on, I heard this one was really good."

Cyborg smiled, "Aww, I love ya, babe."

"Love ya too." Jinx winked.

And so, Cyborg and Jinx watched the movie...while Beast Boy and Starfire were sleeping into each other's arms, content on who the victor is in their little passionate game.

...They were _both_ the winners if anyone was keeping count.

* * *

**There ya go! Hope you like it, Heartless Demon Wolf! ^_^**

**And if you like it, give me a review or a fave! This is a one-shot, so no chapters after this. Sorry! XP**

**But yeah, tell me what you all think! Especially you, buddy! ;D**

**Keep on rocking everybody! :D**

**-TSP**


End file.
